


Misunderstanding between Zdravko and Alexia

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: After insulting Zdravko. Alexia and Zdravko are kidnapped and sent to the woods. They have to learn to work together to survive.





	Misunderstanding between Zdravko and Alexia

In the afternoon the castle of elves, Queen Esmeralda called for a ''Clan Shield'' in her room.

Esmeralda has brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Dressed in white dress. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In the first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows when she wants the clothes that she wears to become armor. She has a white dragon for a pet.

Clan Shield arrived in the room of the Queen, which was wonderful. Beautiful bed with satin sheets, chandelier, round engraved cedar table, large leather sofa and chair that looks very much like a throne. ''Clan Shield'' sat on the couch while Queen Esmeralda sat on the chair.

Dagar: Queen why we came to your room.

Esmeralda: Dagar, I called you here about Zdravko and Alexia.

– What happened between them. – Zefira asked surprised.

Esmeralda: You know that Alexia barely accepted this to work with other types, but I knew she needed some time. But when it comes to Zdravko, there is a clear hatred for him. A few days ago, when Zdravko helped me train my dragon, I heard how she offends Zdravko. And this is not a single case. Although she is my best servant I can not afford to behave like this. That's why I called you here. I want you to find a solution to how to respect each other.

Dagar: Queen, you know perfectly well that Alexia can not work with other species. I noticed this at ''Pirate Competition'' and ''The Royal Tournament''.

Vespasian: Dagger remembered that at the end of ''Pirate Competition'' she was happy and began to appreciate us a little more. I think the only way is to get them to work together.

Esmeralda: The idea is great but how to get Alexia and Zdravko to work together and on what.

– Queen, I think I have an idea. – Charlie said, who coming out of bed, holding a plate of sweets.

Zefira: Charlie stop eating, under the beds of people.

Charlie: No, eating under the beds is very exciting, but while I was under the bed I heard your conversation and I have an idea.

Esmeralda: What do you propose to do?

Charlie: Okay, that's my idea. Before he came here, Zdravko lived in the woods.

Vespasian: And what of this.

Charlie: Wait for me to finish. Well, as I said, Zdravko lived in the woods and knows how to survive, so why do not we get them to survive together.

Esmeralda: The idea is good, but Alexia will not want to do that.

Charlie: Queen, who said we'd ask somebody. We'll catch them while they sleep, we'll tie them and throw them somewhere in the woods.

When they heard this "Clan Shield" was stunned but not Queen Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Yes, Charlie will do it. Dagar will use his dragon to take them to the woods and block their pets.

– Queen, if they can not call their pets. They can be attacked by an animal. – Zefira said, in a seemingly worried voice.

Charlie: Then why do not we make Paige become a shadow and follow them, and in some danger it will appear. I remember that in "The Royal Tournament", she was hiding and attacking through the shadows.

Dagar: We've made it clear. Sebastian, Zefira and Vespasian, you will catch Zdravko and Alexia and you will take them to the entrance doors of the castle.

Charlie: Dagger, I'll handle Zdravko, you catch Alexia.

When night became a ''Clan Shield'' and Charlie started. The leader came out of the castle and called his dragon, and the other members of the clan tried to catch Alexia. Charlie decided not to use force to catch Zdravko for the simple reason. He did not have enough strength, and because Zdravko rarely sleeps. Charlie went to Zdravko's door, and in his hands he held a rope and a sack. Charlie knocked at the door.

– What happens Charlie. – Zdravko said in surprise after opening the door.

Charlie: Zdravko, we need to talk.

– Ok, Charlie, then go in. – Zdravko was not surprised by the rope and the sack. He was surprised at what Charlie wanted to talk to him.

Charlie walked into Zdravko's room, which was not very large. There was a bed that did not seem to be used by Zdravko, but he rarely slept, there was a square table with 4 chairs, and shelf with books for the animals. Although Zdravko could not read very well, but he tried. Zdravko sat on his bed, Charlie moved one of the chairs and sat down on it.

Zdravko: Charlie, what do you want to talk about?

Charlie: I want to bind you to put you in the sack and leave you in the woods with Alexia so you do not drive anymore.

– Charlie, you're kidding. – Zdravko said with a slight laugh.

– No. We made a decision. We will end this dispute. That's why we decided to do that. – Charlie said with a serious look and tone.

Zdravko: Charlie gave you the idea and why you think I would accept him voluntarily.

Charlie: Because I don't want she to offend you. I don't wanna make you feel below than you. See Zdravko before winning "The Royal Tournament" Alexia also made fun of me and offended just because I have psychic problems. I won ''The Royal Tournament'' and she changed the attitude towards me. Somewhat. Tell me you like this. Being offended.

Zdravko: No but ...

Charlie: No, Zdravko. You have to show her what you can do. As I showed her in the Royal Tournament, and so you are given a chance. Show what you are capable of.

Zdravko: Charlie, I did not think that way. Do you think I will have a chance? It's true that I lived in the woods but with Alexia.

Charlie: You'll be able Zdravko. You are a zombie and that gives you many qualities that everyone would like. 

Zdravko: Well. if everything fails.               

Charlie: Maybe so, but remembering what I told you when I decided to participate in "The Island of Battles" is not an important victory, it's important to try.

After Charlie talked to Zdravko, he managed to persuade him to try. Zdravko handed his hands and Charlie tied it with the rope and then put it in the sack.

– Charlie will not be easy for you to drag me. – Zdravko said, who was tied in a sack.

– Do not worry about it. – Charlie said with a wide smile on his face. After a lot of dragging, Charlie managed to bring Zdravko to the entrance doors of the castle. He saw that Zafira, Sebastian and Vespasian managed to catch Alexia. And now she sleeps. Charlie put Zdravko on the back of Dagger's dragon where Alexia lay. Dagar noticed that Zdravko was awake and descended from his dragon and went to Paige.

– Paige be quiet. Zdravko is conscious and hears everything. – Dagar whispered in Paige's ear.

Paige nodded, creating a pair of wings from the shadows. Dagger climbed onto his dragon and, together with Paige, flew away. Dagar and Paige flew into the woods, and after a while they saw a meadow where they would leave Zdravko and Alexia. Dagar landed his dragon, then grabbed Alexia and put it on the lawn, and then Zdravko. Dagar noticed that Paige still flying in the air and pointed to descend below. When Paige came down, Dagar approached her.

– Paige, you'll stay with them and keep track of them all the time. You become a shadow and if something dangerous happens do not hesitate to interfere. – Dagar whispered in Paige's ear.

Paige nodded. Dagar climbed onto his dragon and went back to the castle, and Paige stayed with Zdravko and Alexia. When the sun came, Paige quickly merged with the shadows. Alexia woke up, and when she looked around she saw that she was on a field without even knowing how she'd gotten here. She changed her clothes to armor with the help of her magical bracelet. Alexia looked around and saw two sacks. Alexia opened the sack and saw Zdravko tied.

– What are you doing here Zdravko. – Alexia said with an angry look.

– I do not know Alexia, someone attacked me and put me in a sack. – Zdravko lied because he wanted to fix his attitude with Alexia.

Alexia pulled an arrow out of her bracelet and, with the sharp tip, she cut the rope. Zdravko noticed the bag and opened it. There was food, water, a knife, a lighter, a map, a compass, and a letter. Zdravko took the letter in hand, but then Alexia pulled him out of his hand.

Alexia: I will see what he writes. Zdravko you're too stupid to read it.

Alexia began to read the letter.

          Dear Alexia.

Alexia, you must be wondering where you are and why Zdravko is with you. In short I have watched you insulting Zdravko. So I decided to leave you in the woods to survive together to learn to respect him. Not like someone higher than you, but respecting him as a man. I blocked your pets so you can not call your winged lion.

Alexia: Great, the queen has left me here to survive with this little thing.

Zdravko looked at her sharply, then took the map and the compass.

– What are you doing. – Alexia said when he saw Zdravko with the compass and the card in his hand.

– I'm trying to find the way to the castle. It looks like we are in a field and there is a field on the map. Here writes "go north" if we follow the compass and the map will go back to the castle. – Zdravko said, then put the map and the compass back into the bag.

Zdravko took the bag and walked north.

Alexia: Wait, where are you going?

Zdravko: We have to get out of here and go back to the castle and as much as you do not like it, that's the situation.

– Well, I'll come with you, but I have not heard any complaints clearly. – Alexia said with rude and arrogant tone.

– I think I will not be the first to complain. At times, I'm glad to be a zombie. – thought Zdravko.

Zdravko and Alexia went north after a while they came out of the field and came to the forest. Alexia began to get exhausted, and it was hard to walk and was astonished at the constant pace of Zdravko.

– Zdravko, I have to rest. – Alexia said with an already exhausted voice, then sat down on a rock.

Zdravko opened the bag and handed a bottle of water. Alexia took the water, avoiding Zdravko's eyes. Zdravko, lit a fire, because after a few minutes it would be dark. Alexia was exhausted from the road, so she could not help Zdravko. However, Alexia was amazed by Zdravko. He was not even a little cheated. Alexia took the food out of the bag and began to eat, but wondered why Zdravko did not eat and remembered that he even did not drink water.

Alexia: Zdrovko, will not you eat.

Zdravko: Do not worry, I'm a zombie and I can endure for months without food and water.

Alexia: Ah, Still, do you need food?

Zdravko: Yes, I need food to restore my skin and wounds, but yet I still have scars on the body for which I look terrible. It's late and you're tired, so sleep.

Alexia: Why only me to sleep. If you attack me while I sleep.

Zdravko: I will not sleep because not that I can not, but I do not need sleep. If we both fall asleep, an animal will attack us.

Alexia knew that Zdravko was right about that, and she asleep. A few hours later, Alexia awoke from the wolf's wail

Alexia: What is this. What is this howling.

Zdravko: This is the howl of the wolf, which is too close to us, so be careful.

When she heard this Alexia pulled the bow and arrows from her bracelet. The two of them heard the wolf's wail, but they did not see it. Then the wolf appeared and attacked Zdravko. Wolf began biting Zdravko, and Alexia did not know what to do. Then Zdravko caught the wolf on the head and put it on the ground after biting him on the neck, after a moment the wolf was dead. Alexia could not perceive things. She sat down on a stone to think about it. After some time Alexia fell asleep while Zdravko cooked the meat of the fire.

Oh, Zdravko last night I had a strange dream that a wolf attacked us. Alexia said, standing up and stretching her hands.

Zdravko: It was not Alexia's dream, we were really attacked by a wolf, but do not worry, I killed him and cooked his meat to get more energy for the trip.

Alexia: Thank you, Zdravko.

Alexia looked around and saw only the bones of the wolf, and one of them was broken.

Alexia: Zdravko, why are there only bones at the place where the wolf was killed.

Zdravko: Oh I separated the meat to cook it. The rest, which you can not eat. I ate it.

Alexia shuddered for a moment. Zdravko is ate the unfit flesh and when she saw the broken bone she realized. This is the skull of the wolf, Zdravko is eaten the brain of the wolf. She sat down to eat for energy to travel, but the thought of what Zdravko was capable of. It made her afraid. After Alexia was over, Zdravko put the rest of the meat in the bag and they went north. The voyage continued, without any attacks of animals or serious accidents, but it began to darken, and they stopped and lit a fire. Alexia sat down on a stone and began to eat the rest of the meat.

Zdravko: Alexia, I wanted to ask you something, what was written on that note.

Alexia:  They want us to fix our attitude.

Zdravko: Listen Alexia, why not try, I know I'm not on your level, but not deserve such behavior.

Alexi: To reconcile with you. You're nothing more than one of the last remaining zombie.

When he heard this, Zdravko was angry, he attacked Alexia and she fell to the ground. Alexia frightened and pulled an arrow out of her bracelet and stabbed her right in Zdravko's shoulder. Zdravko looked at the arrow but showed no signs of pain. He grabbed Alexia's hand, then squeezed it, and then Alexia screamed in pain, then with he free hand, Zdravko caught her neck. Paige watched this with a bow and arrow created by the shadows. She did not want to interfere because she had heard everything thanks to the shadows.

– Alexia, not mock. I can kill you here and eat your whole body, remember. In the castle you can be over me, but here you are not. – Zdravko said with anger in his eyes.

Then Zdravko stood up and sat down on a stone. Alexia breathing fast, she was horrified by the fact that Zdravko could really kill her.

– Zdravko, sorry, no one deserves such behavior, but I did it just because I envy you. – Alexia said with a slightly bent head and a quiet tone.

– Why are you envious of me? You are the Queen's best employee, and you are also friends. – Zdravko said with a surprised tone, because he had not expected such a thing.

Alexia: It's because you're doing your job so well. Do not complain or get tired and when he won the "The Island of Battles". I was happy with the fact that we finally won, but I felt somewhat unnecessary. It made me think that I could be replaced.

– Alexie, I will not take your place, you are the Queen's best servant, and she will not replace. – Zdravko said, in a cheerful tone and with a smile on his face.

– I'm sorry Zdravko. – Alexia said, with her head bowed and sad voice.

Zdravko: Calm down Alexia. I accept the apology, I know that I am also blamed for this, but I am glad that we finally reconciled.

Alexia: I know and we should have this conversation in the forest in the middle of the night.

Zdravko: Alexia, we'll get out of this forest tomorrow and go back to the castle.

– OK Zdravko – Alexia said, and after that he was asleep.

When it got up in the morning, Alexia and Zdravko, together, came to a place where the castle was visible.

And here ends our story.


End file.
